


Hook, Line & Sinker

by PeterStark



Series: The Stag and the Fox [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Always assume Will's gonna die in this series, Chiyoh is Loki's Daughter, Family Dynamics, God of Death Hannibal, God of Justice Will, Goddess of the hunt Chiyoh, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is a good big brother, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Shakespeare, Shovel Talk, Tricksters, True Love, True Mates, Unless he's not, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: It has taken me quite a bit of thought, but I find there is some good to come of this. Though you are lost to me, meeting you for the first time always feels like the first time. The way you look at me, slowly open up to me. They are good and lovely things in that. I shall cling to that in these coming trying times and I shall cling to the hope that soon, we will begin our eternity together.That being said, I know that, by human standards, I may have to become quite cruel to your eyes. As the years pass, violence both grows more barbaric, but also more frowned upon by the massed. It is a strange contradiction. I know you and I have no qualms killing, taking lives, it is who I am, it is what I am, what WE are. But... this human you will be informed by this change in the world and I fear you may only see a beast when you look at me in the future.It will hurt, but I shall endeavor to make sure it doesn't hinder me. We will end this and then we shall be equals again, in every manner.
Relationships: Chiyoh & Loki, Chiyoh & Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Mischa Lecter/Ariel, Will Graham & Mischa Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Stag and the Fox [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Hook, Line & Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are getting ready for it guys. :-) They're working on their game plan. And there's some fluff in here too.  
> Read the rest of the series first or you'll be hella confused.  
> I own nothing.

Chiyoh strode up to her father. He was better at these sorts of things. She wouldn't presume to know what would be a fitting trap. Magic and tricks were her father's field of expertise. She wouldn't trust him on how to hunt just as she wouldn't trust herself to play tricks or use magic. They all had their areas of expertise.

"Father?" She called out. She could smell that he was nearby, but he was always tricky and the wind in this area was blowing in too many directions. He picked the spot to hide himself. As much as he loved his fun, he also loved his solitude.

"This way, little one." Loki's voice called through the trees.

She nodded and headed toward him. There was nothing but trees, until she stepped over a root and found herself in a meadow, a lovely little house was set in it. She'd seen tricks like this before. Her childhood home had been protected by spells and illusions like this. After her father was murdered...Loki'd done everything he could to hide them away, to keep them safe. To keep Chiyoh hidden.

This house wasn't her childhood home, but it was hidden similarly. There were roses growing. Chiyoh liked roses, her father had too...so she'd been told. Loki, usually kept roses because of it. She leaned down to smell one, then walked to the house. The door opened before she could knock.

"Hello, Chiyoh, come in, my darling daughter." Loki pulled her into the house and closed the door, as if afraid she'd be seen.

"No one knows I'm here. I wasn't followed, father."

Loki smiled gently and pulled her into a hug. "Hello, my dear. Social call or business?"

"Business, this time." Chiyoh said, hugging him back.

"Of course. Any news?"

"Masayi is currently awake, with Hanni. We've got a plan. Masayi wants to know if you could...create a lure for the witch?"

"Why isn't Masayi here, asking me, if he's awake?" Loki raised and eyebrow and sat in a chair, casually resting his arms over the back of it and crossing his ankles.

"He said he understood you like a solitary life. The way he spoke about you...it was like he KNEW you. Said he wanted you to be able to maintain your anonymity."

"How polite...and perceptive. Masayi is...such a pretty creature too, absolutely lovely. What sort of lure is he asking for?" Loki wondered. "If it'll help kill the bitch, well...I'm in."

"He wants you to create a spell. A powerful cloaking spell, one that hides the appearance of even a god."

"I have those."

"He want's a 'perfect' spell." Chiyoh grinned. "He wants you to hide yourself, from even the gods, then cause absolute chaos, and claim it after the dust settles."

"Why would I do that?" Loki asked. "Don't get me wrong, sounds like fun. But...why?"

"Masayi wants you to boast about this spell. He says his mother has always been jealous of your power, your skills. Boast of this spell, but create a different one. Make it so that it will hide her, make it so that it will hide every last thing from even the gods, except her scent."

"Seems like it's only giving her more power."

Chiyoh smiled. "Put a cage in the spell, a trap within it. A trap that can be sprung and bind her magic."

"I couldn't bind her magic for that long, there'd be no guarantee that someone could kill her in time and she won't fall for that trick twice..."

"No. The trap can't go off when she steals this spell." Chiyoh shook her head. "They must be intangible shackles. She can't know they're there. And when Hanni and Masayi are ready to take her down. When they find her, when she least expects it, they need a way to spring the trap, to bind her magic...so they can tear her apart."

Loki smiled. "I like it... A hidden spell like that may take... a LONG time, at least for a mortal. This may take more than one of dear Masayi's lives for me to prepare. She's very good at what she does, to fool her, I need to be better than her, cleverer. I am, but I'll need to be certain. This will only work once."

Chiyoh smiled. "I think they'd both make very capable hunters. Masayi certainly has the heart of a fisherman. They're very patient, father. I think...with the four of us, we can do this. We can make her pay."

"I would like to see it." Loki smiled.

"Hanni says he'll give us both a pound of her flesh. I don't partake but...I might this time."

"Oh, I definitely will. Plus, I've heard Hanni's cooking is to DIE for...perhaps because he's a god of death." Loki smirked. "Tell them I will work on it. And I'll inform you when the spell's ready. I shall make it so tempting that she won't be able to resist stealing it from me."

"Thank you." Chiyoh nodded.

Loki grinned.

-

Garmr licked Masayi's face. Masayi laughed. "Hello again, boy." He sat up and rubbed the giant hellhound's side. "I'm back...as usual." It had been a peaceful death, in his sleep. He'd died next to Hanni in their bed. As far as deaths go...he didn't mind it so much. Slowly he stood up and felt around himself. He was dressed and cleaned immaculately, a crown of flowers in his hair. It made him laugh, because it was so Hanni. He didn't mind simplicity, but Hanni was all about flamboyancy, grace and style.

In his pocket, was parchment. A letter.

'Masayi,

I foresaw this death. I could smell it on you before you went to sleep. I wish I could say that it made it easier, it didn't. I love you and I cannot wait to find you again.

I know you shan't be awakened for a while, that that was our last true meeting for a long time, until the curse is truly broken.

It has taken me quite a bit of thought, but I find there is some good to come of this. Though you are lost to me, meeting you for the first time always feels like the first time. The way you look at me, slowly open up to me. They are good and lovely things in that. I shall cling to that in these coming trying times and I shall cling to the hope that soon, we will begin our eternity together.

That being said, I know that, by human standards, I may have to become quite cruel to your eyes. As the years pass, violence both grows more barbaric, but also more frowned upon by the massed. It is a strange contradiction. I know you and I have no qualms killing, taking lives, it is who I am, it is what I am, what WE are. But... this human you will be informed by this change in the world and I fear you may only see a beast when you look at me in the future.

It will hurt, but I shall endeavor to make sure it doesn't hinder me. We will end this and then we shall be equals again, in every manner.

The spell work on you prevents ME from finding you, but thankfully Chiyoh has promised to find you in each life. I quite like her and am glad we've found such an ally. Though, more can't go amiss.

I love you entirely. I love you more than you could ever know. That is saying knowing as you are.

I love you and I am forever yours,

Hanni

PS Send my family my love and give Cerberus a pat. So few can get away with scratching him, and he does love it. Also, tell Mischa that if she's going to continue fraternizing with that water spirit every spring, I will be calling on this Ariel fellow and giving him a much deserved big brother talk.'

Masayi snorted and kissed the paper before putting it back in his pocket. Hanni was just...perfect. They'd both have to endure a great amount of pain until the time was right. They'd have to be strong, even through all this heartbreak.

Masayi strode to the Styx and pulled the crown of flowers from his head. "Hello, Charon, my...stoic friend. Want a crown?"

The ferryman looked...ridiculous and endearing with a crown of flowers on his head, but pulled Masayi aboard and paddled for the palace.

-

Mischa twirled the pearl bracelet around her wrist. It was a lovely present from Ariel, he'd found all the pearls himself, collected him in the seas and made the bracelet for her. She...wanted to ask her parents if she could leave, live in the mortal world, like Hanni. She wanted to be with Ariel. Springs were not enough for her anymore.

But, she wanted to speak to Masayi first. He was lovely and knowledgeable. He gave good advice.

Given how long Masayi had been away, she didn't think it would be long before the god of justice and knowledge was dead again.

He had to be quite old...for a human.

And...just on time, Masayi rounded the corner and walked toward her down the hall.

"Mas! Hi! I mean...sorry you're dead. Condolences?" She bit her lip.

"Thank you, Mischa. How are you?"

"Well, good. You're actually the man I wanted to see." Mischa said.

Masayi tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

Even used to it, Mischa didn't like the feeling, like he was looking through her. What did it feel like when he had his full strength? It had to be uncomfortable.

"Ariel?" Masayi asked.

"How do you always know?"

"It doesn't take a genius...nor a god who can basically see into your soul." Masayi's face became serious. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do." Mischa nodded.

Masayi smiled gently and nodded. "You took your time, good. And I approve, if you want to know. I watched him and I spoke to him a few times. I like him. I think he's a good fit for you."

"Thank you. My parents haven't met him..."

"They didn't meet me either, until after I was murdered. You have good parents who love you, they'll want you to be happy. If you're honest, they'll want what's best. Good news, you're getting the hang of traveling back and forth, you'll be able to visit."

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried about them, but I'm really worried about how Hanni will react. I mean...he's protective."

Masayi opened and closed his mouth. "Well...about that. Um...he may have mentioned something about having a 'talk' with Ariel."

Mischa felt a wave of horror. "He what? When? Oh no. I need to go make sure my Ariel isn't maimed."

Masayi laughed.

Mischa sprinted away. She needed to make sure Hanni didn't go too 'protective big brother' on her beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of other works I should be working on, but I really don't have the focus for all of them at once. I've decided to finish this one first before moving on. My brain can only handle so much at the moment.  
> Take care, everyone.


End file.
